Stuck in Amestris with a cat
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: What happens when a fifteen year old with a cat gets stuck in Amestris? Let's find out. No pairings yet. I am my own oc.
1. I'm here

Okay, this is a story about my cat and I gettting stuck in Amestris. This is MANGA BASED! So if you havn't read the manga, scoot. I will let you know if there are spoilers before hand. There are no pairings so far, and I will not pair myself with anyone.

Disclaimer: Hey Ed, do I own Fullmetal Alchemist?

Ed: No.

Me: See? I only own Blackjack and myself.

_____________________________

I sat at my computer desk, playing "Out of control", by Hoobastank.

I sang the song, not knowing if it sounded right, considering my earphones were clinging to my head. My black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail with a red hair tie. My cat, Blackjack was curled up in my lap.

"Hey, Jackie, what do you want to read?" I asked the little black tom-cat, after slipping my head set around my neck; his only marking was a white spot on his chest.

"How should I know? I'm a cat." Blackjack huffed, rising from where he curled up on my lap, and leaping nimbly to my shoulder.

"Don't rip my shirt, I just got it." I told him sharply. The shirt was black with silver peace signs scattered randomly across it.

"Yeah, yeah." Blackjack rolled his eyes and batted at the snake pendent on my necklace.

Really, Blackjack may be smart, even for a cat, (I learned to speak animal through an odd series of events to long to explain here) but sometimes he acts like such a normal cat that it's scary.

"Crazy cat." I laughed, scratching his head. Blackjack's yellow eyes narrowed to slits as he glowered at me.

"Yeesh, temperamental little bugger." I huffed. I stood up, carefully, making sure Blackjack kept his balance. I slipped the head set off and put it away. With a few clicks, I shut off the computer.

"Let's go outside, Jack-Jack." It wasn't a question. I slipped down the stairs, my worn black jeans cuffs brushing my ankles in an annoying way. I grabbed my black jacket; it had a brown ruff of fur on the hood and a hidden pocket, and slipped it on after putting Blackjack down briefly. I picked him back up as I slipped my feet into my old white tennis shoes, that where so battered, they looked grey.

After settling Blackjack onto my shoulder once more, he tilted his head to look at me. "Where are we going?" he questioned, flicking his tail so that it hit me in the neck.

"To the tree, for a nap." I answered offhandedly. Blackjack grunted his agreement. There was a tree near my house with perfect footholds and branches for climbing.

My feet crunched through the leaves that littered the ground, but I was otherwise silent.

I reached the tree, and with a motion that was perfect from years of the same movement. I grabbed a branch over my head, braced my feet against the trunk, and, with the help of a knot hole in the trunk, I hoisted myself onto the branch.

"Whoo." I sighed, before grabbing Blackjack from where he clung to my shoulder for dear life. I sat the cat on my head and put my hood up.

"Kiba style." I laughed, making a reference to Naruto. As Blackjack settled on my head, I grabbed the next branch, just above me, and with a lot of scrabbling, and a brief moment of hanging there, over the ground, I managed to get onto that branch, the rest of the branches where closer together. I climbed about six feet higher, before settling on a branch, my back against the trunk.

I pulled my cell phone out, took the earbuds, stuck them in my ears, and listened to the music I had uploaded onto it as I slipped into sleep.

I woke with a start, felt myself slip. I fell from the branch that was about twenty feet off the ground (It was a huge, ancient oak). I screamed as I fell, as I fell, I was smacked by branches, felt my head crack against one of the thicker branches. The branches clawed at me, I felt warm blood trickle from cuts, heard Blackjack yowl, but he seemed miles away.

I hit the ground. I moaned, pain shooting through me. I forced myself to stand up. I gently pulled Blackjack from my hood.

"You okay, Jackie?" I asked him, it hurt.

"I'm fine, maybe some bruises, and you?" he questioned me.

"Cuts, bruises, I think I broke my ribs. My cell isn't broken though." I stated, pulling the completely unscathed cell phone from my pocket.

"K?" Blackjack questioned, his head tilted back to look at the tree. I glanced at it, and gasped. The tree I had fallen asleep in was an oak; this one was a pine, nearly double the height of my tree.

Both Blackjack and I glanced around. "Nothing looks familiar." I stated.

"Nothing smells familiar." Blackjack answered.

"Smell humans?" I asked. The little tom cat nodded and jumped from my shoulder to lead the way. I followed at a slow pace, my ribs aching. I think they where cracked, not broken.

After about twenty minutes of this slow pace, we finally reached a city.

I picked Blackjack up and tucked him into my hood again, the hood up. His head poked out through the gap between the hood and my head. I spotted someone who vaguely looked like a police officer.

"Excuse me? Where am I?" I asked him, blood trickling in my eyes from scratches on my forehead.

"Central, why do yo- Oh my gosh, miss, are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"Central? Central where?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Amestris. Miss, we must get you to a hospital!" he stated.

"Amestris!?!" I shrieked. Said shriek caused my ribs to ache more sharply. My legs buckled, I fell to my knees.

"We need an ambulance; a girl from unknown origin is injured. I'm reporting from…" I didn't hear the rest of what the officer said. I was in Central, as in, Central Amestris, as in Fullmetal Alchemist!?!

____________________________________________

There you have it, wasn't that lovely :D Blackjack, if you would be so kind.

Blackjack: Reviews are better than ice cream and catnip ^^


	2. Crap!

Okay, chapter two! I know, i know, it's kind of short, i promise chapter 3 will be longer.

disclaimer: I own Fullm- no I don't *sadness*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I moaned. I felt so sore, like somebody had stuck me in a clothes dryer with a bunch of rocks.

I opened my eyes, and quickly closed them again. "To bright!" I screeched. The brightly lit white-washed room had made my eyes burn, like when you stare at yellow text and pictures on the computer.

I slowly opened my eyes again. Where was I? It flooded back, tree, falling, hurt, police guy, Amestris, Hospital. I stood slowly, and looked down at myself. Bandages all over my legs and arms, I felt some on my face, and a whole bunch wrapped around my rib cage. I was in one of those funky hospital gowns.

"Ew, I hate hospital gowns." I stated, as a nurse came in.

The nurse gasped. "You shouldn't be up! The doctor said you wouldn't be able to stand for a while!" the nurse was shocked.

"Well I'm standing, are I not?" I said, purposely using bad grammar.

"Yes, we-" I cut the nurse off.

"Do you have a full length mirror?" I wanted to see the extent of my injuries.

"Yes, i-in the bathroom." The nurse was still shocked.

I nodded my thanks, and padded to the bathroom she had indicated, technically still in the room, with only a bit of protest from my ribs.

The mirror was on the back of the door, I noticed as I closed the door.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared. Bandages wrapped around my head, my hair loose. The red streaks dyed into my black hair seemed brighter, and I didn't see any roots. I saw several bandages on both of my arms, and even more on my legs. The weirdest thing was a scratch starting just above my left eyebrow; it cut across the bridge of my nose and ended in a jagged line under my right eye.

"So freakish." I stated, staring at the unbandaged cut.

"I completely agree." I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Do you always have to agree?" I asked Blackjack.

"Yes." He answered, his eyes dancing in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom. The nurse was gone, probably to get the doctor. In a mad dash, I changed out of the hospital gown and into my clothes witch where neatly folded on a chair, grabbed up the quickest thing I could find (this being a pen) and twisted my hair up with it. I picked up a scalpel from a tray, grinned, and stuck it in my pocket.

I groaned when I saw how ripped up my clothes where. I sighed and stuck Black jack in my hood, and went to the window.

Second floor. "Damn it." I hissed, and got an idea.

I took the sheets from the bed and knotted them together. I then used them as a rope and slipped out the window. When I reached the bottom of my sheet rope, I found I was still about five feet in the air.

Instantly regretting it, I let go of my rope. Pain shot through my ribs as I landed. I literally yelped in pain.

I could hear shouts coming from the window of the room I was previously in. I swallowed hard, and I ran.

I was still sore from letting myself fall, but I ran. I felt the wind bite at my skin through the rips in my clothes. I ran down a side street, felt myself fall.

I called out, a wordless scream, felt Blackjack dig his claws into my scalp.

Everything went black.

"Nyah ha ha." A chuckle escaped the man's mouth. He had found someone! They looked like a street urchin, ripped clothes, bandages.

The man wore a darkly colored shirt and pants, along with tall boots. A white lab coat swept around his ankles.

He grabbed the black and red haired girl up, and put her over his shoulder, she was already unconscious, lucky for said scientist/alchemist.

A cat hissed at him and leapt from the girl's hood.

The man whacked the cat and grabbed up the unconscious creature by the scruff. The cat would also make a good test subject.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And there you have it ^^ Demon?

demon: Review!


	3. Why me?

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up lying on a cold stone floor. I shivered, but I didn't feel sore anymore.

"That's weird." I muttered, reaching up to my head, there were no bandages, but I felt that weird jagged cut, except, it felt smoother, closed. It had scared over.

"What the?" I muttered. Why was I… healed?

"Surprised?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see a creepy looking scientist guy.

"Yes, what was your first clue?" I asked, frowning and narrowing my eyes.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry; we won't hurt you… much."

I swallowed, hard. "Are you sure about that?" me and my comments.

The scientist frowned at me. "We won't hurt that cat much either." He reached out for me; I noticed I was in some kind of cell.

The best idea I had was to get up, and stay as far away as possible.

I leapt to my feet, and as I did so, I felt the scalpel, still in my pocket. "You guys are stupid." I grinned as I took the surgery knife from my pocket, and ran at the man.

He gaped at me. I jammed the scalpel into his shoulder, causing the insane looking man to cry out.

I giggled as I pulled the scalpel from the wound, and went to the door. I used the scalpel to pick the lock, a skill my older cousin taught me, and I looked around for Blackjack.

"Help me?" the voice was soft. I whirled around to see a little girl, no older than seven, with pointed orange ears and a bushy tail.

"Who are you?" I questioned, spotting Blackjack.

"I'm Lissa." The little girl said as I freed my cat.

"Well," I picked her lock open "You're coming with me." I picked her up, and ran like hell.

I heard people chasing after me, but I ran blindly, Lisa silent, Blackjack muttering profanities.

Unfortunately, due to my short attention span, I ran into a door. I backed up a few steps, opened the door, and ran outside.

"Thank, thank, thank whomever made it possible for me to escape!" I said as I continued running. It was hot, really hot; cook an egg on the hood of a car hot.

I set Lisa down. "I have an idea, but what kind of chimera are you?" I asked her.

" Fox." She answered, brushing a strand of orange hair out of her face.

"Okay, that's what I thought. I think I know the perfect person for you to hang out with." I made it sound fun. "But first." I tugged off my jacket, and tore the fluffy hood off, regretfully. I set it on her head, hiding her ears. I tore the sleeves of the mangled jacket, so that they where shorter, and put it on her, it was like a trench coat, easily hiding her fluffy tail.

"Hey Jack Jack, lead us to the nearest town." I told the cat.

"You speak animal?" Lisa asked as we followed the skinny black tom. I nodded.

As we continued walking, I felt someone grab me from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I saw someone dressed all in black and wearing a mask do the same to Lisa. A third man had grabbed Blackjack.

"You're coming with us." Said one of the men in an accented voice. I swallowed, hard.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you have it, review!


	4. This is weird

Me no owny FMA.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, why are you kidnapping me?" I asked the three black clad men. Being me, I had been compliant enough that they felt no need to tie Blackjack, Lisa or me up.

"You will be sold as a nanny of sorts to the Yao clan." So they where Xingese…

"Yao clan!?!" I gasped. "Who will I be babysitting?" I sighed; knowing nanny is just a fancy word for around the clock babysitter.

"Prince Ling Yao, twelfth son of the emperor." One of the men stated. I gaped at him.

"How old is he?" I questioned the man.

"He is six." The man stated. So I had fallen nine years into the past of FMA. Great.

"Why does he need a nanny?" I questioned, feeling put out.

"His mother died recently and he needs someone to watch him." Black clad man one stated.

"We have a question for you." Black clad man two stated.

"Yes, why can you speak Xingese?" black clad man three asked.

"I'm speaking Xingese?" I stared at them.

"Yes, you are." Black clad man two assured me. Lisa was completely silent.

"Why are you allowing Lisa to come?" I questioned.

"She can act as a playmate for the prince." The three men said in unison. I sighed.

It was four days later that I was brought into Xing and sold, along with Lisa.

It was the next day that I met six year old Ling. I had been given a shower and change of clothes, though I absolutely hated the clothes, they accented my height challenged-ness, and made me look girly, which ticked me off. Lisa was also given a shower and change of clothes, though hers made her look cute.

When it was found out that she was a chimera, it was kept a secret, and she was given a het and long jacket, stuff that wasn't so torn as what I had given her.

We were brought before Ling, and I stared a little at him. Small Ling was so adorable! Like hug him adorable. I saw Fuu and Ranfan standing behind him, Fuu dressed in his guard clothing, though he looked a bit younger than in the manga, and Ranfan was dressed like any little Xingese girl.

I bowed, as did Lisa, and even Blackjack did the cat equivalent of a bow from where he sat on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Ling!" little Ling said with a big grin. "And this is Ranfan." He motioned to Ranfan, who blushed and looked down at her feet.

"And I am Fuu." Said Fuu.

Feeling obliged to "This is Lisa, Blackjack, and I'm, uh Mouse." I said, giving them my nickname rather than my real name.

"Mouse?" Ling asked.

"My parents had an odd taste in names." I shrugged.

"Well I'm bored, you're both going to play with me." Ling stated, grabbing Lisa and Ranfan and dragging them with him outside.

I grinned. "Now I can tell he's a prince." I stated, suppressing a giggle.

"Yes, his highness may not act like it, but he doesn't take no for an answer." Fuu stated before following the three children outside. Having nothing better to do, I followed as well.

I settled into the routine around the palace quickly, it was easy to adjust to. Get up, find Ling, and watch him all day. Simple as that, being a nanny was easy; it was when Ling got sick or whatever that annoyed me. It was also my job to make sure he didn't skip out on his tutoring.

It was late, around one a.m and I had just fallen asleep, when I heard the door to my room open.

"I opened one eye. "Yes?" I asked Ling.

"I had a bad dream." He whimpered, looking scared out of his mind.

I grabbed a match, struck it, and lit a candle, being too lazy to turn on the lamp in the room.

"What was it about?" I asked him, sitting up, making my neck crack.

"I dreamt that my mother was alive again, but she was trying to kill me." His voice was so quite, and he looked on the brink of tears.

"Come here." I said, and hugged him when he was close enough. "You can stay in here for a little while." I told him. I gave him my bed, and I sat on the floor, with my back against the wall. I blew out the candle.

I sat there, and it was half an hour later that he was snoring softly. I stood and carefully picked him up. I carried the six year old to his room and put him in his own bed.

I padded to my own room, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

This was how I lived, taking care of Ling. The odd thing was, I and Blackjack didn't age, and no one noticed but Ling and Ranfan, but they never said anything about it.

It was roughly seven years later that I actually began aging, making me about a year older than Lisa, and two years older than Ling and Ranfan, looks wise anyway.

It was Lings fifteenth birthday, and nothing interesting was going on. Ling had received presents from most of his clan, which made for a lot of gifts.

"Mouse?" he asked, approaching me. I was reading a book of Xingese poetry. I had spent so long here that I even had a Xingese accent.

"Yes Ling?" I answered, not looking up from my book. "Why didn't you age at all until two years ago?" he asked me.

"I don't know Ling, I don't know." I shook my head. "Alright." Ling said and walked away. I turned back to my book.

It was two weeks later that I got the news. "The prince and his guards are gone!" Came the shout.

"What!?!" I shrieked. Ling had gone looking for the Philosopher's stone. "No!" I screamed, took about five minutes to pack a bag and grab Blackjack before taking off.

I had studied Xingese martial arts and how to sense the 'flow of chi' while I was here, so I made my escape without being detected.

I ran off towards the desert, before hearing someone behind me. "I'm coming." It was Lisa. She long since stopped wearing her coat and hat, revealing for all her being a chimera. But now she had donned a new hat and jacket, once more hiding her ears and tail.

"Ling's like my little brother, I'm coming." She stated.

"Then let's go!" I said, and we entered the desert.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? Review!


End file.
